Rose
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Drew and his Roselia went through everything together, her and him they needed no one else... at least thats what Roselia thought but nothing lasts forever especially with the appearance of a certain brunette in both their lives: one-shot contest shippy


**D****isclaimer- Pokemon and all its greatness belongs to NIntendo. I own nthing except this wildly addicting game lol **

Just a random contestshipping one-shot from the point of view of someone else ;) So this is the first of probably what will become many lol

**

* * *

**

Apparently… I just don't understand humans.

Especially foolish ones, after all, my human had always been one to be in control, calm, cool, collected…. arrogant… I have to admit.

For humans he was certainly a handful, many other Pokémon have asked me how on earth I've dealt with such a boy for so long, after all I was his _starting_ Pokémon as the slang goes.

Oh well, I am a patient Pokemon and thus I have learned to ignore these faults.

However… even my patience has its limits...

It started out same old same old, another contest victory in our hands, oh how proud I was to have chosen such an eloquent and worthy human truly an equal of my obvious perfection ad flawless battle skills. Only he was worthy enough to even think of handling me, the prettiest and most beautiful of all the Roselias in existence!

What how many other Roselia's have been on the front cover of _" Coordinator's weekly"_ hmm? How many do you know? None. See I rest my case!

It was just Drew and I, and a few other Pokémon we judged worthy to travel with us. A charmed life.

We didn't need anyone else; it would be like this forever! Me and Drew forever that was it!

At least that's what I thought…

I had no idea one moment could take all of my carefully constructed plans for the future and destroy them completely and utterly.

So when I first noticed the novice and her own crew of silly pokelings playing and probably thinking in their minds it was training, both I and my human more or less ignored them especially the hapless girl with her brown hair and not so special blue eyes….

Well…. At least I did, as I am a sensible creature.

My human however... my silly thirteen year old human boy had stopped dead, and had a queer look on his face.

Queer enough to make him not seem to realize the flying disk flying straight towards his silly dumbstruck face.

_(DREW_! LOOK OUT!) I had yelled even though it annoyingly only came out as a bunch of _roses, roseeeee, roselia! _Oh how I loathed that humans couldn't understand our speech.

That snapped out of him of whatever stupor he'd been in and immediately he made a move to catch it, all calm and collected, with the smirk plastered on his face. Spinning the disk so nonchalantly on one finger and insulting her as he went along, obviously trying to save face to both himself and me after he realized his stupid behavior.

Like I was _really _that stupid… it didn't take a Kadabra to see the stupid, awestruck look on his face he'd had only moments before and understand what it had meant.

_(Smooth Drew smooth.)_ Hateful eyes cast on my undeserving form I found myself cramped back in my pokeball or whatever the heck humans called them and heard his muttered " Shut up!" and then listened to him finally making conversation with the girl.

And making a complete ass out of himself… in an attempt again to look cool.

Oh it's sad that I as a superior being can still understand the stupid behaviors of my little human boy….

After that day I actually still thought we had a chance at normalcy, maybe despite the whole challenge the two had more or less yelled at each other upon parting, we'd miss her and that would be the end of it.

… Arceus hates me however like he'd ever give me such a reprieve.

The challenge ended predictably of course.

Like a novice really had any full chance against us still it was the next thing that happened that I realized that now… we ( as in me and my companions dreaming of contest glory) were _really _in trouble!

The novice was sitting on a bench after her loss, trying but clearly failing at trying to keep her composure for her little pokelings sakes, but it clearly wasn't working, to be fair I couldn't help but feel pity towards the little ones and even the girl for that matter, but hey that was how the petal fell, she'd become better with time.

My Drew had even gone through it, still, it was a little disconcerting seeing her in such a state, she had battled well for a newbie…. I'll give her that.

My human noticed as well, How can I forget the strange look on his face watching her, I knew deep down it would inadvertently change our lives that day, the look of something more than pity, but less than adoration, that peculiar mix of both only he could pull off in the human world as they go.

" Psst. Roselia." He finally whispered to me all the while motioning with his hand towards me " Can I have one?"

One as in one of my special roses my kind are famous for making, there is no other rose better than a Roselia's rose which is why they are treasured and protected and only for the most sacred and precious of moments.

They were not to be used as trifle presents for little girls!

It would end badly for Drew. She wouldn't not see the implications; every human girl knew what roses were and what they meant.

He'd make a fool of himself! No way, I was not going to allow my human to be so humiliated, we had contests to win, fame to garner, what did it matter if some little girl was crying!

So sometimes I still wonder why I so reluctantly handed him that rose, and watched him present the first of what would become many of my one of kind precious roses to "Beautifly" as he lamely proclaimed and she unbelievably believed was the real recipient.

Humans are such fools…especially even when confronted all the two could ever do was sputter out hot denials and in his case swearing they were for beautifly... even though myself and his other poor victims happening to travel with him could tell you, Beautifly was his _special _nickname for his _special _rival...which he'd rant about over and over after _every _contest and or span of two or more weeks he didn't get to see his _Beautifly_ again.

And so then I knew officially that my happy go lucky uncomplicated life with Drew was over, despite his heated denials and even angry rebuttals, us getting into fights for the first time over something other than appeals, watching him seethe in jealousy at any other male's attentions towards her, hating the black haired one especially, until just recently when he was finally made aware that this "Ash" boy was now safely out of the way even though in conversations I'd had with the Pikachu the boy carried Ash had long been "claimed' even if he hadn't known it by some other girl and I could have told my foolish human a long time ago he had nothing to worry about in that sense... If he'd simply allowed himself to listen to me….

Oh well, humans were always stubborn creatures.

If they just listened to us Pokémon they'd have so much less worries in life. We tell it how it is even if it isn't what our humans or what we want to hear to.

And so I am simply forced to wait, even now having grown up finally much as my trainer, our coordinating days put on hold for a while to my own chagrin but to the other's delights, and now on this beautiful spring day I watch as my silly human shakes and quakes in front of a mirror while being comforted by a number of foolish male humans who are clearly not doing anything to help including the one with the creepy cacturne who still looks at me with those creepy eyes.

Oh here he is now. Ugh. Oh to be a simply beautiful creature like me is simply-.

" Roserade! I can't do this. I can't. This is stupid, what am I doing here; this isn't my style and- LAY OFF HARLEY! " He shook the too helpful man off him.

" Oh come on Drew honey, don't be getting cold feet now, or else you might piss off a coordinator's Glaceon who's capable of freezing those little footsies of yours for real."

The creepy cacturne's equally creepy owner has invited himself to this debacle.

All the others are so happy, so giddy, so so…. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

Its not! I don't care how happy everyone else is! And… WHERE'S THAT STUPID GLACEON ANYWAY!

As if on cue she runs in, still the youngest out of us elders, her eyes dancing with excitement and a bright red ribbon tied on her neck, similar to the rest of us, she rubs on MY human's leg affectionately, little hussy…. Why don't you go find your twittering little giddy girl who calls herself a coordinator! The Johto league obviously is getting soft and she got lucky… so she won a cup…so what… it's not even that shiny! Drew's is better!

Oh lookie here the little runt is yapping to me.

_Oh how cute, I'm glad your trainer is excited. _

_Oh well, she's a klutz its to be expected. _

… _Really… _

_Well why would she? _

_I…._

…_. How many does she need? _

_A dozen is traditionally in a bridal bouquet. ... I think. _

_Of course I'm not crying you idiot…I-I have sap in my eye! _

_Flowers can too have sap! _

…_. OH GO TO YOUR LITTLE TRAINER! Make sure she doesn't trip on her veil or something! Arceus knows she trips on everything else… but you make sure she doesn't drop my roses! ...AGAIN_

The room suddenly clears of the males leaving through one door while Glaceon with a bunch of my red roses in her mouth heads through another to bring to the giddy young coordinator in the next room judging from the high pitched female squeals and equally excited pokemon cheers she must be a sight; the other pokemon clear the room as well, maybe she was the signal, I can't remember even though I'd had conversations with them all. Them saying I needed to have a private moment alone with my human and all.

Pah. For what? It wasn't like I was going to be abandoned, I would always be his number one…

No matter how big and disagreeable he's gotten. Oh there's that sap again! No really its sap! Simply sap is clouding my eyes as I look at my darkly clad handsome human standing there holding one of my own red roses and attaching it to his jacket. Sap. Thats all it is! He turns and smiles at me.

" Ready Rose?" He asks the panic attack he'd been having apparently forgotten and replaced by sheer joy. The same stupid infatuated look in his face from nine years ago staring right at me.

I nod my assent knowing deep down I'm giving my human away, he'll belong to another female now, completely and utterly.

It's just not fair!

I mean I guess this was bound to happen eventually….

Though… I suppose of all the female humans that have thrown themselves at my special male...

May Maple isn't so bad….

* * *

Feel free to leave a review if you wish, see you next time =)


End file.
